VF-X3 Star Crusader
=VF-X3 STAR CRUSADER= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The VF-X3 “Star Crusader” is one of many interesting footnotes of the Space War. Developed to be the ultimate outer space fighter, the Star Crusader was eventually deemed a failure not because of any mechanical fault, but due to human frailty and economics. Several prototypes of the VF-X3 were constructed during late 2009 and early 2010; these machines were designed to completely outclass all enemy units, and to expand upon existing advances such as the Stampede Option defense package and the GBP-1S heavy armor system. All told, the Star Crusader possess approximately twice the armor, twice the overall power output, and an amazing thirty-two times the maximum potential firepower of the standard VF-1 Valkyrie fighter. Despite its tremendous power, however, the Star Crusader was troubled by serious safety faults. Most severe amongst these was the fighter’s heat dissipation problem; when all of the main energy weapons were fired at once, the cockpit heat would spike severely, and in some cases repeated heat spikes caused test pilots to require hospitalization. Additionally, the inertial compensators had a great deal of difficulty adjusting to the sudden added force when the rear-mounted defensive launchers fired; the compensator would ‘snap’ back immediately after firing, sometimes causing the pilot to be struck by serious and intense g-forces. Ultimately, it was decided that the safety flaws of the Star Crusader, as well as its tremendous cost, simply made the mecha too problematic. It was not long before the UN turned its gaze to the VF-4 Lightning III variable fighter and forgot entirely about the VF-X3. The VF-X3 never entered mass production; only a handful of prototypes were constructed. One example of this design survived the war, and is on display in a private collection on the Banipol colony. RPG STATS ' Vehicle Type: '''VF-X3 '''Class:' Outer Space Variable Fighter Manufacturer: Northrop Grumman''' / Stonewell Bellcom '''Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System. Operational Deployment: 2009 MDC BY LOCATION: Head Laser Cannon 30 (1) Head 90 Hands (2) 20 each Arms (2) 180 each Legs (2) 200 each (2) Main Body 320 Wings (2) 150 each Reinforced Pilot Compartment/Escape Pod 150 Thrusters (2) 50 each NOTES: #Destroying the head of the VF-X3 will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all optical systems (infrared, nightvision, and thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: While not designed to operate within an atmosphere or under conditions where gravity exists, the Star Crusader could theoretically run at speeds approaching 64 km per hour. LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: The VF-X3 was not designed for atmospheric operations, and cannot fly in these conditions. Short rocket-assisted jumps in battloid mode are theoretically possible; such a jump would cover about 100 meters. OUTER SPACE PERFORMANCE: The VF-X3 was specifically designed for outer space combat, and has a respectable fuel reserve for space maneuver; an unprecedented seventy-five liters of deuterium oxide reaction mass provides just over 4.0 kps of delta-v to this massive aircraft. The reaction mass tankage is stored mainly in the two “backpack” thrusters (30 L each), with 15 L being stored in a pair of smaller tanks mounted in the torso. Since the VF-X3 was designed to directly engage enemy forces, rather than to conduct long patrol missions, the capacity for outboard ‘drop tanks’ was not incorporated; the extra piping required for this capability would have required a reduction in the armor plating. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 6.2 meters in Fighter mode, 16.7 meters in Battloid mode WIDTH: 9.5 meters in Fighter mode, 9.3 meters in Battloid mode LENGTH: 16 meters in Fighter mode, 5.4 meters in Battloid mode WEIGHT: 32.6 metric tons PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: The power system of the VF-X3 consists of two Nakajima/P&W/Rolls Royce FF-2001 fusion turbines, augmented by two P&W +EF-2001 rocket thrusters. Ten overtechnology battery units energize the entire power system, and this hybrid power system has a life of 120 hours of continuous use before an overhaul is required. Due to the large number of energy weapons operated, heavy combat will reduce the operational life to about 40 hours.. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'Mauser PBG-11M Particle Cannons (2):' Each arm/nacelle of the Star Crusader ends with a long-barreled particle beam cannon; the PBG-11M is a modified version of the particle cannon used on the Tomahawk destroid. An improved focusing chamber, along with a more efficient power transfer system, partially make up for the weapon’s lest robust housing and energizing feed. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' ' '''Anti-Mecha #*'RANGE: 1,800 meters in outer space (900 meters in the atmosphere) #*'''DAMAGE: Each 30 MJ blast inflicts 1d4x10 mega-damage to its target. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of hand-to-hand attacks. #*'PAYLOAD: '''Unlimited as long as the power supply is functioning. #'Astra GM-12 Grenade Launchers (2):' Each side of the Star Crusader’s hip assembly contains a launch rack that holds three rocket-propelled Remington H-22T grenades. This weapon system was designed for close combat, to make up for the Star Crusader’s diminished hand to hand combat capabilities. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' ' Anti-Missile #*'''RANGE (Space): Short #*'DAMAGE:' 1d2x100 mega-damage #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each Launcher can be fired one time per round. #*'PAYLOAD: '''Each launcher contains 3 grenades total 6. #*Note that the H-22T is an unguided missile, and flies in a straight line from the launcher.For a more forgiving simulation, replace the H-22T simulator data with that of a generic short-range plasma missile #'Mauser ROV-20 Laser Cannons (1):' Building on the proposed “Infrared Laser Array” upgrade that was already being applied to the Macross’ VF-1 fighters, engineers designing the Star Crusader incorporated first two, then four, then six additional lasers. Three lasers are located in each arm/nacelle, replacing planned infrared sensor arrays that were considered superfluous for outer space operations. A seventh laser is mounted in the head. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Missile #*'RANGE: short #*'''DAMAGE: 1d10X10 #*'RATE OF FIRE:' 3 times per Melee. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited as long as the power supply is functioning. #'Armscor M-X-1 Missile Phalanx (2):' The defensive missile cluster is built into the rear of each arm/nacelle and is slaved to independent fire control radar. The missiles themselves are actually a self-propelled version of the submunitions fired by Armscor’s Brimstone ''anti-tank missile: 6kg kinetic energy penetrators. These small missiles are automatically fired against missiles that are tracking the Star Crusader. Optionally, the KEPs could also be set to engage enemy craft that were tailing the Star Crusader. While this system showed a great deal of promise in early simulations, its combat performance was less than was hoped for, and the system never made it onto mainstream vehicles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Missile #*'RANGE:' Shor #*'DAMAGE:' Each KEP inflicts 1d4x10 mega damage on a successful hit. #*'Self Guided: 2 attacks +3 Strike #*'''RATE OF FIRE: The computer tracking system on the M-X-1 requires three seconds to reacquire a firing solution and to arm a new KEP. For this reason, simulations should allow no more than five firings of this weapon per turn, even if it is firing automatically under computer control. #*'PAYLOAD:' Each ‘phalanx’ contains twenty KEPs on a rotating carousel mount. #'Missile Clusters (6):' The side of each arm/nacelle contains three flip-up lids that conceal dogfighting missiles; each cluster contains three HMM-02 micro-missiles. #*'Primary Purpose': Assault #*'Secondary Purpose': Defense #*'Range:' 2.5 kps of delta-v #*'Damage:' 1d4x10 #*'Self Guided: '''2 attacks +3 Strike #*'Rate of Fire': One to six missiles. #*'Payload': 3 per cluster for a total of 18. 5. '''HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' The VF-X3 was not designed for hand-to-hand combat, and its arm-mounted weapons are too fragile to allow for the manipulators to be used for offense. While kicking is still possible, even this activity is not recommended; when weapon systems are depleted, standard procedure was for the fighter to withdraw to base for reloading and repairs. STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-X3: *'AUTO-PILOT:' An autopilot system can be activated to reduce pilot fatigue during long patrol missions. *'RP-51 ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM:' Valkyrie is equipped with a stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VEFR-1’s stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the Valkyrie a +1 to initiative and a +1 to dodge when Active takes 1 Melee action. NOTE: Since Valkyrie stealth capability is a system,(the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighters base. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' Built into the fighter is an advanced combat computer that can track and analyze sensor contacts in real time. The system can maintain detailed scans on up to 250 distinct targets, and has a built-in threat database with capacity for up to 10,000 entries. *'ESCAPE POD:' The VF-X3 is equipped with an ejection system that can jettison the cockpit in the event of catastrophic damage. The cockpit is armored and designed to survive rough landings or prolonged exposure to outer space. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' This system has a 90-meter range and is located in main body of the fighter. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' The pod is fully equipped with protective layers that prevent radiation and heat from injuring the pilot. *'LASER RANGE FINDER:' The nose area of the VF-X3 contains a laser rangefinder with a range of 160 kilometers. It is limited to line of sight range when operating on a planet or other surface area. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS PACKAGE:' A basic version of the standard UN military optics package is installed within the head, containing light amplification lenses; up to a range of 600 meters computer enhancement eliminates all image distortion. *'RADAR:' The main body of the VF-X3 contains a radar unit, which detects and tracks targets within 320 kilometers (or line of sight if applicable). Radar telemetry is fed directly into the combat computer, which analyses data for potential threats. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' The VF-X3 has a long-range directional radio system with a range of up to 960 kilometers in outer space, and line-of-sight within a planetary atmosphere. In addition to audio communication, a high-resolution video feed allows face-to-face communication between UN transmitters. COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-X3 STAR CRUSADER VARIABLE FIGHTER TRAINING: Note: Each time both of the particle cannons, or more than four of the lasers are fired, the VF-X3’s cockpit heat will spike dangerously. The pilot must roll below her PE score on 1d20 or else take 1d4 SDC for each laser fired that turn and 1d8 SDC for each particle cannon. For the purposes of recovery, this damage is considered to be bruise damage. Additionally, if the fighter is flying faster than Mach 1, each time either missile phalanx fires, the inertial compensator will ‘whiplash’ the pilot, causing 1d4 SDC of ‘bruise’ damage. BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 action per turn *1 additional action at levels 3 9 and 15 *+1 to strike *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in Battloid mode *+3 to dodge in fighter mode *+3 to roll with impact ADVANCED VF-X3 COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for pilots specializing in the VF-X3. *2 actions per turn *1 additional action at levels 3 6 11 and 15 *+3 to strike in soldier mode, +1 in jet mode. *+3 to parry *+3 to dodge in Battloid mode +6 to dodge in fighter mode *+4 to roll with impact ** '-1 Dodge -1 Strike -1 Parry -1 Roll in atmosphere'